House of Treachery and Beyond
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: KT is thought to be a traitor. Then a new girl comes at that time and helps her clear her name. But the new student isn't, how do I say this, normal. But when she meets KT, both of their worlds change. Read to find out what happens. I do not own anything but the new girl.
1. OCC

**OCC:**

**Aaron Stone**

**Female**

**Black hair with blue and purple highlights**

**KT's new best friend**

**British**

**New Student**

**Sings, acts, dances, plays guitar**

**Sticks up for her friends, hates traitors, hates when people ignore or mistreat her friends**

**Her only friend is KT then Jerome, Joy, and Mara. Soon in the end will be Sibuna also.**

**Always wears black sunglasses**


	2. House of Treachery

_**House of Treachery**_

* * *

**KT's POV:**

I can't believe it. The fingerprints were mine!? I don't think so. Why would I do that? Everyone starts to step back from me.

Me: "I didn't do it! You have to believe me!"

Fabian: "The test shows your fingerprints, KT."

Me: "Eddie, you seriously don't believe this to you? I came here to stop Team Evil, not help them! I've been through the highs and lows of Sibuna."

Alfie: "You could have been using us for information."

Eddie: "She is a Frobisher after all."

You have got to be kidding me! Frobisher woke up evil! If we had done the ceremony ourselves, he wouldn't be evil! I look at everyone who are still shuffling backwards. I look at Eddie who just glares at me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I turn to leave when Fabian spoke up.

Fabian: "You're just going to make yourself look guilty."

Me: "Well, I can't stay either, can I?"

I look at Eddie one more time before turning to the door and leaving. I walk down the hallway to see a girl with black hair, blue and purple highlights wearing a black leather jacket, pre-ripped jeans, and a white top that says "Friendship can never be broke by anyone, only themselves", black sunglasses and carrying a guitar case as well as a blue suitcase. She's closing the front door then she looks up me.

Me: "Hi."

Girl: "Hey. Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."

The Brit was right. I can still feel tears running down my cheeks. Then the girl sets the guitar case down and grabs something from her suitcase. She walks towards me and hands me a small pack of tissues.

Me: "Thanks."

I start to wipe my face with a tissue.

Girl: "No problem. I'm Aaron by the way. Aaron Stone."

She sticks out her hand and I shake it.

Me: "I'm KT. KT Rush."

Aaron: "Nice name."

Me: "You too. That actually reminds me of the show _Aaron Stone_."

Aaron: "I get that a lot. It was a really good show. I don't know why they cancelled it."

Me: "I know right?"

Aaron and I: "Ha ha!"

Aaron: "So, I'm a new student here."

Me: "No wonder I saw another bed in my room. We're roommates!"

Aaron: "Awesome! Lets go!"

I take Aaron upstairs so she can unpack. We unpack her stuff and sit on her bed.

Me: "So, you play guitar?"

Aaron: "Yep. I also play the ukulele but, I left it at home. Do you like the Percy Jackson movie _The Lightning Thief_?"

Me: "Yeah! It's my favorite movie of all time!"

Aaron gets up and walks over to the mini dresser beside the bed.

Aaron: "You wanna watch it?"

She opens the top drawer to reveal a bunch of DVD's and Percy Jackson at the very top.

Me: "Do I?! Lets go!"

Aaron grabs the movie and we race downstairs. Sibuna are still in Fabian and Eddie's room. Forget them! I have Aaron Stone as my new friend! The popcorn is ready and I see that Aaron is watching the part where Percy, Grover, and Annabeth are sneaking out of camp. I grab the two big bowls of popcorn and set one in between Aaron and I while I set the other on the ground.

Aaron: "Thanks."

Me: "No problem."

We are now watching the part where the trio go to Tennessee to find the second peral. Then Hydra decides to crash the party. Now Percy's attacking it with Riptide.

Aaron and I: "Die! Die! DIE!"

We start to throw popcorn at the TV and we burst out laughing.

Aaron: "Look at us, we just met and we're acting like best friends."

Me: "Thats because we are."

I hug her and she hugs back.

Me: "Nothing can break apart."

Aaron: "Yeah."

We pull away.

Aaron: "I think I'm ready to tell you why I always wear sunglasses."

Me: "It can't be that bad."

She takes them off to reveal a very pretty sight. Her eyes are silver!

Me: "Wow, they're-"

Aaron: "Creepy, scary, frightening-"

Me: "I was going to say beautiful. Is there a backstory?"

Aaron: "There is. My mum had an unknown disease while I was still inside of her. When I was born, she died immediately. The doctors said that there might be something abnormal about me. When I first opened my eyes, they saw that they were silver instead of hazel. I won't get that disease until I'm in my 90's so, I' good!"

Me: "You shouldn't hide them from anybody. Everyone's unique in their own way. Plus, I think that you look way better with silver eyes than hazel."

Aaron: "That's not what my other best friend said. Actually, he didn't say anything. He just screamed and ran out of my house back in America. He shut me out ever since."

Me: "That won't happen here. I promise."

Aaron: "Thanks, KT."

We continue to watch the movie. Now, Percy and Luke are fighting to the finish! Then we hear people coming. Aaron quickly put on her shades and the 3 people walk in. Oh, it's just Jerome, Joy, and Mara.

Jerome: "We heard yelling. Who are you?" *Points to Aaron*

Me: "Guys, this is my new best friend Aaron Stone. She's a new students here."

Joy and Mara turn to the TV and gasp.

Mara and Joy: "Can we watch?"

Me: "Sure! Grab that bowl on the floor."

Joy and Mara grab the bowl of popcorn and sit on the floor.

Jerome: "Hey! What about me?"

Joy: "Share with us."

He sits down next to Joy and we watch the movie.

Aaron: "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names."

Jerome: "Yes! A new British student! I thought that the Americans were going to invade! I'm Jerome by the way."

Joy: "I'm Joy."

Mara: And I'm Mara.

Aaron: "Awesome! I already came up with nicknames for you guys! Jerry, Joyful, and Mars! Now watch, they're returning the lightning bolt."

We watch the movie to nearly the end. Percy and Annabeth are about to spar. She takes his cheek.

All of us: "Kiss! Kiss! KISS!"

Annabeth takes Percy's sword.

All of us: "BOO!"

We throw popcorn at the TV and we burst out laughing.

?: "What going on here?"

We all look up to see Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Eddie at the doorway. I notice that the popcorn Aaron has in her hand drops onto her lap. I look at the person she's staring at. _Eddie_.

Me: "Aaron, are you okay?"

Jerome: "I got it."

He claps and she unfreezes.

Aaron: "What just happened?"

Mara: "You froze up when you saw Eddie."

Aaron: "Eddie? Who's Eddie?"

Eddie: "I'm Eddie."

Aaron looks at him.

Aaron: "You wish. I was just shocked to see an American bad boy who turned goody-goody at a English school."

Fabian: How did you know he's American and his past?"

Aaron: "I'm half American. That's why my accent isn't a normal English accent. My dad is English and my dead mum was American. Now, I'm going to bed."

Mara tosses her the DVD and Aaron goes to our room.

Joy: "I didn't know her mum passed."

Me: "Yeah. She died right after Aaron was born. Since the movie's done, I'm gonna crash. Night guys."

I go upstairs, get ready for bed, and fall asleep along with a tried and shocked Aaron.


	3. House of Impostors

_**House of Impostors**_

* * *

**Aaron's POV: **

I am in my room packing my bag for school today. KT is doing the same. I just can't stop thinking about why KT was crying last night. Was it Eddie? I swear I will hurt him if he did. You'll find out what I mean soon enough. The red head went downstairs for breakfast before I got out of the shower so, she didn't see my eyes. I finish packing, put on my sunglasses, and wait for KT.

Me: "KT?"

KT: "Yeah?"

Me: "Can you tell me why you were crying last night?"

KT: "Look, I don't want to put you in danger."

Me: "Tell that the girl who go hit by a car."** (A/N~ That actually happened to me. I didn't break anything.)**

KT stops and looks at me in disbelief.

KT: "You got hit by a car!?"

Me: "I didn't break anything. Just a scrap on my elbow. It felt like a joy ride when I flew through the air. Back to the point, I can really help you, KT."

KT: "Are you willing to skip class for this. And possibly flunk."

Me: My dad can't stay mad at me with these eyes."

I take off my shades and make a puppy face.

KT: "Impressive."

I stop and put them back on.

KT: "Okay, but it's just to help clear my name."

Me: "Got it. I won't go any further than that."

KT: "I was sent her to stop a great evil. Robert Frobisher-Smythe woke up evil. Now he's capturing sinners to unleash Ammut, the devourer of souls. Now, there is this mystery solving group called Sibuna. Anubis backwards. I was part of it until they claimed that I'm the traitor."

Me: "Why would they think that?"

KT: "There is a secret room underneath the closet that I discovered. There was a phonograph in there and someone smashed it about 2 nights ago. Fabian did a finger print test and it showed my finger prints. You should have seen the look on Eddie's face."

Me: "We _are_ going to clear your name. So, who's Fabian?"

KT: "Right, I should have introduced them to you. Eddie, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie are in Sibuna and are probably going to shut me out."

Me: "Us. Shut us out. I'm by your side 100%. What kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't?"

?: "KT! Aaron! Breakfast!"

KT: "That's Trudy."

Me: "Trudy? My aunt's name is Trudy."

We shrug, grab our bags, link arms, and head downstairs to eat. Once we got there everyone stops eating and look at me.

Me: "What? You've never seen a girl linking arms with her only best friend. Tuff tuff."

?: "Aaron, is that you?"

I tun to the kitchen to see someone I love very much.

Me: "Auntie Trudy!"

I run over to her and give her a big hug.

Trudy: "I've missed you so. When I heard there was a girl named Aaron, I didn't know it was you!"

We pull apart and smile.

Trudy: "Let me see those silver moons."

I turn my back that faces the others and I took off the sunglasses.

Trudy: "Ah! They are getting brighter every year. Just like you."

I put them back on and walk to the table.

KT: "Okay so, you already met Eddie. All that's left is Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia." *Points to each one*

Me: "Red head is Patricia. A.K.A Cruella De Vil."

I point to a boy with brown hair sitting on Eddie's left.

Me: "Fabian. A.K.A Count."

I point to the last boy I haven't met yet.

Me: "Alfie. A.K.A Alien Lover."

I sit in between Jerome and Patricia while KT slowly sits at the head of the table.

Jerome: "Good morning Aaron and KT."

KT and I smiled at him for the nice welcoming. While Sibuna keep their heads down.

Jerome: "Look, its KT and Aaron."

Eddie: "Okay Jerome we get it. They're here, big whoop."

I made just glared at Eddie. I look at KT is trying to get cereal but Patricia gets the big spoon first.

Jerome: "Now Patricia, if you want cereal, all you have to do is ask-"

Eddie: "Drop it Jerome, kay?"

I look at KT how is staring at her empty plate. Then I look at mine which is full of food.

Me: "Here, KT."

I grab my plate, walk over to KT, and set down the plate in front of her.

KT: "You don't have to-"

Aaron: "I insist. I've gone a week with out food after he left. I don't want to see you starve."

Eddie: "That's very touching. Now can we please eat. In peace."

I turn to Eddie and glare at him.

Me: "Maybe KT is right. Maybe I shouldn't hide my them from others."

Eddie: "What are you-"

I close my eyes and throw my shade on ground. I step on them and look up at Eddie. There were gasps coming from around the room.

Me: "Remember me, Eddie!? The girl you abandoned 6 years ago!"

KT chokes on her OJ and stands up.

KT: "It was Eddie?!"

Joy: "Those are very pretty eyes. Don't you think Mara?"

Mara: "Beautiful."

Jerome: "I couldn't agree more."

I ignore their wonderful comments and focus on Eddie. He then stands up.

Eddie: "From all of the schools I've been kicked out of, I've learned to face my fears."

Me: "I'm your fear?"

Eddie: "Yeah. Do you have any fears?"

Me: "I'm afraid of getting my heart broken, Eddie! You broke my heart! You were the only friend I had and you left me there in my own bed, crying! I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I just cried until I ran out of tears! When I heard that you're father, my dad's best friend, left to come back here, I knew exactly how you felt!"

Eddie: "Well, at least my mom didn't die right after I was born!"

I can now feel tears escaping my eyes. I can't believe he just said that.

Me: "You did not just bring that up."

I look away and run out. I run to a burnt elm tree and cry my heart out. I look down on my chest to see the locket dad gave mum on their first wedding anniversary. I look down on my right ring finger to see mum's wedding ring. I sit down and cry.

Me: "I wish you were here right now. I need someone to care for me. Who excepts me for who I am. I need you, mum, I need you."

?: "Aaron!"

?: "Aaron, where are you?!"

?: "Aaron!"

?: "Aaron! You can't be out here forever!"

The last on had to be Jerome. He finds me leaned against the the trunk of the tree.

Jerome: "I found her!"

Jerry sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder.

Jerome: "I'm a son of a thief."

Me: "Jerome-"

Jerome: "What Eddie said was out of line. At least your dad is a good person."

Me: "I bet your dad is a good person too. Is he out?"

Jerome: "Yeah, last year."

Me: "Then be happy."

Jerome looks at down at my hand and holds it in his.

Me: "This was my mum's wedding ring. I also have her locket, which was a gift from my father on her first wedding anniversary."

I take off the locket and open it to show my mum on the right and my dad on the left.

Jerome: "The locket's silver, just like your eyes. They really are beautiful."

Me: "Thanks Jerome. That really means a lot to me."

Then KT, Mara, and Joy appear behind the bushes.

KT: "What a moment."

I smile and stand up. I hold out my hand and Jerome takes it. Then KT hands me my bag.

Joy: "Lets get to class."

Then we were off.

* * *

I am walking to my locker to get my notebook for the play I heard we're doing, while singing a song that reminds me of my last Christmas I had spent with Eddie.

_"We've got mistletoe_

_And fire light_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you."_

I reach my locker and open it. I put my stuff in there and look at the picture of Eddie and I on Halloween. We were both rockers in a band. I smile at that memory. I see Eddie from the corner of my eye, looking at me. I grab the notebook with pictures of us at a photo booth. There are smiley faces, creepy smiley faces, the James Bond pose, funny faces, and the one where I kiss his cheek and he smiles with wide eyes. I start to tear up at that last one. I dry my eyes and I take a pen from the pencil holder I have then I close my locker. I walk to the drama room like I never even saw Eddie. I sit next to KT who is is scribbling down something.

Me: "Hey."

KT: "Hey."

She looks at my notebook and takes it from my lap.

KT: "You guys look so cute together."

Me: "Sadly it was the month he left. Eddie left the day before my birthday. I skipped the party my dad held."

KT: "Look, if you're too hurt to help, I get it."

Me: "No! Nobody should feel the pain Eddie causes because of his stupidity!"

KT and I: "Ha ha!"

Me: "This is the notebook I use to plan stuff. Like pranks and what not. So, what's AT's next move?"

KT: "AT?"

Me: "**A**aron and K**T**. Do you want our team name to be Kaaron **(A/N pronounced Karin) **Cuz I think we should have a better name than _Sibuna_."

KT: "AT it is."

We high five each other and start planning. I look up slowly to see Sibuna staring at me. Then I see Jerome points at me with both of his hands.

Jerome: "Aaron."

I point back.

Me: "Jerry."

Jerome: "How would you like to do something...exciting."

Now this caught everyone's attention. I look at KT.

Me: *Whisper* "Are you hearing this right now?"

KT: *Whispers* "Yeah."

Me: "Can you stop doing Creepy Sikowitz? It's, scary. I'll do anything just, stop..."*Circle my fingers* "This."

Jerome: "Ha! See Mara, told you it would work!"

I give KT a 'what?' look at turn back to Jerry.

Me: "What do you want me to do?"

Jerome: "How good are you at arts and crafts?"

Me: "Well-"

KT: "Amazing!"

Me: "I wouldn't say amazing-"

Eddie: "Then what would you say?"

I turn to Eddie and look at him with my silver eyes.

Me: "Awesome. I'd say I'm awesome."

I turn back to Jerome.

Me: "I'm awesome at arts and crafts. Why?"

Jerome: "Why don't you be our Prop Girl? You seem like an artsy girl."

Me: "Sure!"

Jerry: "Great. I'll hand you a list on the was out."

I turn to KT and smile.

Alfie: "Why are you smiling? That means you have extra homework."

Me: "Alfie, I can make 10 small props and 4 bigs props in one day. I think I'm okay."

I roll my eyes and turn to KT.

KT: *Whispers* "So, who do you think is the sinner."

Me: *Whispers* "Patricia. She seems like the kind of girl who gets jealous and mad really easily."

KT: *Whispers* "I thought so too. First target, Patricia Williamson."

Me: *Whispers* "But we have to get her mad. I read that a sinner has red eyes when they're mad."

KT: *Whispers* "Lets pull a massive prank on her."

Jerome: "Did I hear the words 'massive' and 'prank' in the same sentence?"

KT: "Why do you ask?"

Jerome hops off stage and sits next to us.

Jerome: *Whispers* "I can pull a massive prank."

Me: *Whispers* "What do you got?"

?: "Jerome!"

Jerome: "-Coming, Willow! We'll chat later."

He stands up and goes back stage.

Fabian: "What prank are you going to pull?"

Me: "Why do you care? Just go back to what your doing and there won't be any problems."

Sibuna stares at me and I give them the evil eye. They resume to their plans.

Me: "Works like a charm."

* * *

KT says that she needs her bag from the history room. We walk there and see Sibuna talking. I stand by the doorway while KT goes in.

KT: "Hey, don't stop. I think I have enough for my Team Evil progress report."

Eddie: "No, but she's here."

He is obviously referring to me.

Me: "You still haven't gotten over it. Gathering all that fear of me into angrer and letting it all out on my best friend. Who are you? I used to know a 10 year old boy who said that it doesn't matter on some stupid facts or how they look. That's over rated. It's all about what's on the inside. You're treating me like rubbish and KT like smelly mulch. I am a human being and KT is not the what you think she is. Like I thought you had changed, Edison. But obviously you have become a self-centered jerk."

Eddie: "No I haven't-"

KT: "Yes you have! Aaron Stone is not someone to be afraid of. She was your best friend and you left her. Right before her birthday! Do you have any idea what you've caused? And that goes for all of you. Fabian, I bet you that Nina would be very disappointed to see you like this. And Alfie, Amber would just be hurt! Now, that you have claimed that I'm the traitor, you guys are in my danger than I am. Cuz, I know it's not me. And it never will be."

Patricia: "What if it's not KT?"

KT sighs at that and I smile.

Patricia: "What if it's Aaron?"

KT and I: "What?!"

Me:Why would you think that

Fabian: "You came the night after it happened."

Alfie: "You have an attitude."

Eddie: "And you hate me."

I take a deep breath and let it out.

Me: "Don't hate you Eddie. I'm mad at you. You think I can't hold a grudge? Believe me I can. I don't celebrate my birthday anymore and I never leave my house to do anything. I never come out of my room. Only to eat and shower. So, you can either apologize for breaking two innocent girls' hearts or never talk us again. Your choice."

Eddie just shoots me a glare.

Me: "Fine. KT, Eric is probably waiting for us."

KT: "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

I nod and head to the lounge.

* * *

I am in the lounge watching Jerome and Joy's performance. KT then sits next to me. Sibuna walk in.

Jerome: "Sorry, I can't hear you."

There is the smackaroo I am looking for. I clap and whistle at the same time as Eddie. He looks at me but I just ignore. I can tell Eric was tearing up. I got a tissue from my pocket and hand it to him.

Eric: "Thanks, Sweetie."

Me: "No problem, Sweetie."

I smile and sit back down with KT.

He left and it was time for the auditions. Patricia's sucked. Badly. I'm no expert but, that was horrifying.

Jerome: "KT. You're up."

I sit down next to Joy to get a better view.

Me: "This is going to be awesome."

KT gets on stage and looks at Sibuna.

KT: "I don't think I can do this."

Jerome: "It's alright. The floor's yours."

Me: "Come on KT. Just imagine that it's just you and me in our room. Forget about..."

I look at Eddie then back.

Me: "...that and focus on you."

Jerome: "And-"

Mara: "Action!"

KT clears her throat and begins.

KT: "But Mandy, you got it all wrong about me and Jordan. He's just a friend."

She looks up.

KT: "I would never betray you."

Jerome: "And we have a winner. KT's got the part! Good job."

Me: "Told you, you could do it!"

Alfie: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. KT doesn't deserve to be the lead!"

I look back at him and give him a death glare as Eddie and Count Dorkula pull him down. I look back at KT. Then I hear Eddie talk.

Eddie: *Whispers* "Sh! This could be a good thing. She'll be so busy that she can't capture us as sinners."

I can not believe I just heard that. Then KT runs back stage, crying.

Jerome: "Great, a diva."

Me: "Look at what you've done!"

I run back stage to find her crying her heart out. I walk over to her and hug her. She hugs back.

Me: "Don't worry. I will make Edison regret that. Even if it means I have to get expelled."

KT: "No. I can't let you do that."

I pull away and hand her a locket from my pocket. It's a locket Edie got me for my 10th birthday. I took out the picture of him.

Me: "Here. I want you to have this."

I put it around her neck.

Me: "It was a gift from Eddie. I took put his picture so it's just me. Why don't you place your pic in there? So the whole world will know that we truly are best friends forever."

KT: "Forever."

We smile at each other.

Me: "I think I'm gonna skip the rest of school today. I need a break from all this drama. You wanna join? I'll get Trudy to make her famous hot chocolate."

KT: "Sure. Let me go to the bathroom first."

Me: "Okay, lets go."

* * *

I got Auntie Trudy to make that hot chocolate to help KT and I. I put on my shirt with a broken heart on it, pre-ripped jeans, and basketball shoes. I grab my guitar case and head to the common room. I take out my guitar and start playing while singing a song by Demi Lovato:

_"The world comes to life_

_When everything's bright._

_From beginning to end_

_When you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find_

_The beauty you are when you open your eyes_

_And believe in _

_The gift of a friend."_

I heard the door open and saw Fabian, Alien Lover, and Weasel Face come in. I ignore them and continue singing and playing the song.

Fabian: "What have you done?"

I continued to play and sing but Eddie takes my guitar and puts it on the other couch.

Me: "Hey!"

Auntie Trudy: "Is everything alright over there?"

Me: "Just swell!"

Eddie: "What bad thing have you done? Patricia said-"

Me: "Oh, Patricia said we were up to something. That slug."

Alfie: "Hey! We just want to know where's KT."

Me: "In the school bathroom. Where was Patricia when she said this?"

Eddie: "Near the girls' bathroom."

Me: "Well, I don't have any evidence yet on your girlfriend and KT's a strong girl. Wait, I thought you guys weren't talking to me."

Eddie: "Yet we are."

Auntie Trudy: "The chocolate's ready!"

Me: "Thanks Auntie Trudy!"

I get up, grab my guitar, put it in it's case, and head to the kitchen to get the tray with 2 mugs of hot chocolate. Auntie Trudy smiles and enters the laundry room to start the laundry. I go upstairs and start working on the props on Jerry's list while drinking hot chocolate made in Heaven. This stuff is good.


	4. House of Cunning

_**House of Cunning**_

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

Aaron goes upstairs with 2 mugs on a tray and her guitar. I'm thinking about what she was singing and I have to admit, she is really good. Maybe I have been a bad friend. I mean, I did say that stupid facts and how someone looks is over rated. Plus, I broke her heart the day before her birthday! I was the only thing she had until I threw that all away by screaming and running to my house for protection. Maybe I should apologize.

Fabian: "Come on. She might be lying. KT could be here."

Alfie: "Well, she's not in the laundry room cuz Trudy's in there."

Me: "Lets check our rooms."

We run to our rooms and search everywhere.

Alfie: "Nothing!"

Fabian and I: "Nothing!"

We all meet in the foyer.

Fabian: "She's nowhere."

Me: "KT's disappearing act. Lets go check upstairs."

We run up the stairs and check everywhere. We then go into her and Aaron's room. Alfie opens the door and we see a vase and flowers on Aaron's bed. We look down to see her working on the windows.

Us boys: "Whoa."

Aaron: Told you I can get things done. What do you want? To lecture me about how I'm a bad person and a monster? I already know that. I have enough to tell Robert."

Me: "How do you know about Frobisher?"

Aaron: "KT told me. I begged her to let me help her clear her name and she told me what I needed to know."

Fabian: "Where's KT?"

Aaron: "Probably on her way here. I bet you she can just smell this coco from miles away."

Alfie: "It is good stuff."

Me: "Alfie! Focus! Look, Stone, we know you're lying."

Aaron: "Look, _Sweet_..."

She drops her marker and stands up.

Aaron: "I don't know where she is. Maybe she's coming back. She left to use the bathroom before I left the building. Now, out."

Alfie: "You can't kick us-"

Aaron: "Out!"

Aaron pushes all of us out and shuts the door.

Me: "Come on. She still might be at the school."

We run down the stairs and see Mrs. Denby and Victor on the ground floor.

Victor: "What were you all doing up there?"

We stay silent.

Mrs. Denby: "Get to school!"

We walk down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

We get to the lounge to see Mara, Joy, and Jerome were waiting for us.

Jerome: "Finally!"

Mara: "Where were you guys?"

We get on stage and position ourselves.

Alfie: "Wait hold up."

He leaves then comes back wearing the most ridiculous orange wig I have ever seen.

Alfie: *Girly voice* "Squee!"

Willow measures my arm and chest for my costume. Then my girlfriend comes in crying.

Patricia: "Guys, come quick!"

Joy: "Why, what happened?"

Me: "We'll take care off this."

Fabian, Alfie, and I get off stage and meet Patricia in the hall.

Me: "What happened?"

Patricia: "It's KT. She tried to take me to the gatehouse. She was saying how her great-grandpa was waiting for me. I was so scared so, I ran."

Me: "It's okay, you're here now and safe. I can't believe KT would do that. Aaron must have known."

Patricia: "What if they're working together? What if Aaron is the second sinner?"

?: "I'm the sinner?!"

We see KT walk down the hall, towards us. We step back.

Me: "We want explanations and we want them now."

Patricia: "Don't even give her a chance! She should be locked up somewhere!"

KT: "She's the one that took me to the gatehouse! She tried to make a sinner just like her! Frobisher makes these evil copies of his victims as Harriet said."

Me: "Harriet? Harriet Denby?"

KT: "Yeah. I left her in the secret room."

Patricia: "Don't go! It could be a trap."

KT: "Just trust me."

Me: "Fine. Just stay here."

Then we leave Patricia.

* * *

We are in the secret room, which is empty.

KT: "I left her here. Mrs. Denby must have found her. But how?"

Alfie: "Or, this could be a trap."

Fabian, Alfie, as I start to back up a little.

Fabian: "What if we can't leave?"

KT: "You can leave when ever you want. Eddie, tell me that's not what you believe."

Me: "Can I see your key for a sec."

KT: "Yeah."

She takes out the key and hands it to me.

Me: "We're gonna have to hold on to this."

I put the key in my pocket.

KT: "Yeah sure."

I turn to Fabian.

Fabian: "Hey! Hey! Hey!"

We see that KT leaves.

Alfie and I: "Hey!"

We run out and see KT climbing the latter. We climb up behind her and chase her outside. Then I see Patricia.

Me: "Patricia! Stop her!"

KT stops and looks us.

* * *

Aaron and KT are knocking on the bedroom door as Patricia locks.

_Aaron_ and **KT**: *Overlapping* "_Hey! Lets us out! _**Hey! Come on you guys! Lets us out!**"

Patricia puts the key under the carpet.

Patricia: "It will be safer there."

She then stands by us.

Aaron: "Eddie! Don't make me break this door down!"

Me: "You can't do it! You stopped taking karate, remember?"

Then we hear a thud.

Aaron: "Ow!"

KT: "Lets us out!"

Aaron: "I know this really good song that Fabian wrote."

Then a hear a guitar playing.

_"What is all up with the world these days_

_The truth comes last and evil pays._

_It's over _

_Over._

_Cant be t the right place and time_

_The world's got guts but where are mine?_

_Its over_

_Over, over."_

Alfie: "It's a really good song."

Fabian: "Thanks."

Me: "Lets just leave them."

Then we leave the traitors for the night.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night and climb up to Patricia's room. I open the door and see Patricia grabbing Aaron and KT is in her bed.

Me: "What's going on?"

Patricia: "Aaron tried to hurt me but I grabbed her."

Me: "Good thing I came here. I wasn't going to leave you to alone with them."

I set my sleeping bag on the floor next to Patricia's bed and settle in. Then I hear Aaron and KT whispering.

Aaron: "KT?"

KT: "Yeah?"

Aaron: "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

KT: "What?"

Aaron: "My first sleep over. It was the middle of the night when I heard my bedroom window open. I pretended to fall asleep when a hand touched my arm. I screamed with my eyes closed. I get my sunglasses and saw it was..."

KT: "It was what?"

Aaron: "Eddie. He told me that he snuck out of his house just comfort me cuz of all the bad dreams I've been having. Luckily, my dad didn't hear anything. He's a heavy sleeper."

KT: "Well, that was sweet of Eddie to do that."

Aaron: "I miss him. I miss the old Eddie Miller. The guy you can joke around with and he won't be offended. The guy who believes everything his best friend says. The guy with the crazy imagination."

KT: "I miss him too. Night Aaron."

Aaron: "Night KT."

After that, all I could hear was breathing. I am now officially the worse best friend a girl could have.

* * *

I am in the kitchen with Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia.

Me: "Okay. So we have them locked up which gives us more time to think about our own problems. Come on, we'll be late for school."

Patricia: "I'm just gonna give this to KT and Aaron. We need them alive."

Us boys walk out of the house.

Me: "I think I should apologize."

Fabian: "To who? KT?"

Me: "No, Aaron. I mean, I did say that stupid facts and how someone looks is overrated. Plus, when I went to protect Patricia last night, I heard her and KT talking about her first sleepover. When I snuck into her room to comfort her from bad dreams. I remember it well."

Alfie: "That's a great idea! That way should guys will be best friends again and you can get some information out of her. It happens to all girls."

Fabian: "Or it only happens to Amber."

Alfie shrugs. I don't want to hurt Aaron! But if I don't do it, they might suspect that I'm a traitor too. And I don't want to lose my friends.

Me: "Um, okay. That was what I was thinking of doing."

* * *

We meet up with Patricia and we head to the lounge. There we see KT on a couch with Jerome and Aaron on the stage working on her props.

Me: "What are you guys doing here?"

Willow: "I just remembered I have to go somewhere." *Leaves*

Joy: "Willow, wait!" *Follows her*

Patricia: "Come on KT and Aaron. We're going for a little walk."

Mara: "You guys aren't going any where. Again!"

Jerome: "Okay. Um,

_Upstairs downstairs, outside in_

_Always search to conquer sin_

_High and low and dale and hill_

_Seek the on to menderville"_

Alfie and Jerome: "_There is just one thing you'll need..."_

Jerome: "Wait, wait. Alfie how do you know that song, my parents made that up?"

Alfie: "No my parents made that up."

Patricia: "No no. You're both wrong. Actually, my parents made that song up."

Jerome: "Carry on."

Alfie and Jerome:_ "There is just one thing you'll need"_

_Jerome _and **Alfie: ***Over lap different verses*

I see Aaron tap KT's shoulder and motion her go to the back. KT gets up.

KT: "Aaron and I will be right back."

They go behind the stage.

Jerome: "No, you got it wrong."

Alfie: "No, you got it wrong."

Jerome: "Okay, what is going on here?"

Fabian: "Eh eh eh." *Motions us to gather in a corner* *Whispers* "If I'm correct, I think your parents did tell you wherethe artifacts are." **(A/N~ Sorry if I skipped the part where they are learning about the Staff of Osiris. I"m just too lazy today.)**

Aaron and KT return. KT then sits next to Jerome again while Aaron continues to work on the props.

Me: *Whisper* "The rhyme's a clue."

Mara: "From the top!"

Me: *Whisper* "Come on, lets go!"

We leave. We sneak into the house and enter the common room.

Me: "Alright. If you're right." *Point to Fabian* "The artifact should be somewhere in this room."

Fabian: "Um, in the parlor the line will lead. Um."

We all start looking for the artifact.

Fabian: "Longitude and latitude."

I look up and see Fabian is staring at the globe. We both head to the globe. I try to open it from the top but it won't budge. I look at the side and spin the globe as I crouch down.

Fabian: "Hold up. Egypt."

He takes control and starts to look for Egypt on the globe. He finds a picture if two pyramids so I'm guessing that would be Egypt. I hear the globe loosen and I pry it open.

Alfie: "Whoa."

Me: "Talk about antiques."

I open the lid to one of them and it reveals the first artifact.

Me: "Ha! Yes! You're a genius Fabian."

Fabian and Alfie examine the artifact while I see that Patricia sneak out of the parlor.

* * *

I go upstairs and enter KT and Aaron's room. I open the door and see Aaron strumming on her guitar while KT is on her laptop.

Me: "Hey."

Aaron: *Stops strumming* "Don't you know how to knock?"

Harsh much? I exit the room and close the door. I knock then open the door again.

Me: "Can I come in?"

Aaron: "Let me think about it. No."

Me: "I'm coming in anyway." *Enter the room and close the door.

KT: "What do you want, Eddie?"

Me: "I came here to talk to you, Aaron."

KT: "About what?"

Me: "Why do you care-"

KT: "I'm just trying to be a protective friend."

Aaron: "Its okay, KT. Can you give us five minute?"

KT: *Stands up* "Five minutes, then I'm coming in." *Leaves*

KT closes the door behind her.

Aaron: "You heard her. You got five minutes. Talk."

I sit down next to her.

Me: "Look, I just want you to be open with me-"

Aaron: "If this is about me being the second sinner, you can Just-"

Me: "I'm sorry."

The room is just silent.

Aaron: "My mind isn't going to be toyed with again, Eddie."

Me: "No. I am seriously sorry, A."

Aaron: "For what?"

Me: Everything! *Stand up* "I shouldn't have acted like that back then and during breakfast. I was a 10 year old boy who believed the Boogeyman was real."

Aaron: "That was kind of funny."

Me: "I am seriously sorry. After that day, I was debating whether or not I made the right choice."

Aaron stands in front of me.

Aaron: "I'm surprised you even know what the word _debating_ means after all the schools you've been kicked out of. Heh heh."

Me: "See? I miss you, Aaron. I miss us. I miss watching scary movies and throwing popcorn on the floor with you when a scary part pops up. I want to make things right between us. I am really really ridiculously sorry."

Aaron just looks art me with her silver eyes.

Aaron: "Who knew that you could be so cheesy?"

I just shrug. That is until I'm attacked with a hug.

Aaron: "I miss you Eddie."

Me: "I miss you too. I love you...as the sister I never had."

Aaron: "I love you too...as the brother I never had."

We pull apart and smile. Then KT walks in.

Me: "I'll catch you later."

Aaron: "Later, hater."

Me: *Open the door* "Later, waiter"

I walk out of her room. I open the door that leads to the stairs when I see Patricia talking to Victor in his office. I didn't hear much but artifact. I hide behind the door before Patricia leaves his office. I come out of hiding.

Me: "Patricia, what were you doing in Victor's office?"

Patricia: *Mutters* Oh Eddie. I so wish you hadn't asked me that."

What?!


	5. House of Suspicion

**_House of Suspicion_**

* * *

**KT's POV:**

I walk back into the room right before Eddie leaves.

Me: "Be careful. I have a feeling something's up."

Aaron: "I will. Eddie just wanted to apologize about what's happened in the last 8 years. He sounded dead serious."

Me: "Okay, but I'm watching him."

Aarom: "Okay. Just don't go overboard."

Me: "Okay. Now, prank?"

Aaron: "I decided not to do one. My new idea will form in time."

Me: "Okay. I don't want to be expelled...again."

Aaron: "What?!"

Me: "Well, almost. Sweetie said that Sibuna was exspelled because we know too much."

Aaron: "Just finish learning your lines while I finish some of the props. Jerome said that I have to sew a table cloth."

* * *

All of us are at school. Eddie and I are on stage, rehearsing a scene for the play. Aaron was standing next to Jerome, taking a break from the prop making.

Eddie: "Hey, Jo. You wanna go out...like on a date?"

Me: "But Jordan, we can't. What about Mandy-"

Jerome: "No, no, guys. Where's your chemistry?

Aaron: "Come on Eddie! Think of it like _chemistry_. Like the time you "accidentally" made the lab smell like wet dog and dead fish."

Eddie: "That was funny!"

Jerome: "Eddie! Focus!"

Willow then comes marching in.

Willow: *Puts hands on her hips* "Who has stolen my sequins?! I can not finish my costume without my sequins!"

Mara: "Sequins?"

Joy: *Looks through script* "Willow, we didn't get sequins for this script."

Jerome: "Just someone get Willow what she wants, please!"

Fabian and Alfie pick nut Willow by her arms and take her away.

Jerome: "Ugh!"

* * *

I am siting in a chair and Aaron is standing behind me with her hands on my shoulders. Eddie is sitting in the opposite chair on my right.

Jerome: "Well," *Jumps off stage* "Today's reheasal was, shocking."

Eddie glares at me and I glare right back.

Aaron: *Into my ear* "Stop it."

Jerome: "What is going on between you two?"

Eddie: "Hey, there is nothing wrong with me. I'm the same as i ever was. Let's just make that clear."

Aaron goes over to him and thumps his forehead.

Eddie: "Hey!"

Aaron: "Shut up." *Walks back to me*

Me: "You know what? I'm sick of this. I guess it will be a lot easier if I wasn't in this play."

Fabian looks up from the script.

Me: "So, I'm gonna do you a favor." *Stand up*

Aaron: Oh no. *Sits in my chair and starts breathing in hard*

Me: "I quit. Sorry, Jerome."

Aaron: "No, no, no! Get out of my head!" *Pulls her hair*

Me: "Find another Jo."

Aaron: No! *Runs out of the room*

Me: Aaron! *Run after her*

Aaron stops at Eddie's locker and sits down.

Me: "Aaron." *Sit down next to her*

Aaron: "I had a flash back of that day. The day that I fled the country with my dad. I told Eddie that I was sick of his behavior and fear towards me. It was the worst day at school. When I left the room, he...he.." *Starts to cry*

Me: "Sh." *Rub her back*

Aaron: "He told the class about my secret. The whole school was then afraid of me. Told me to go back to where i came from. I never went back to America since. Here, people treat me like my eye color isn't creepy. They treat me like I am a normal person." *Sniffles an wipes away some tears* "But, don't worry. I get them a lot."

Me: "Okay, come on."

We leave to go back to the house.

* * *

**Aaron's POV:**

KT and I were in our room. I am finishing off a drawing that I started 8 years ago and she is reading a book.

Me "I'm gonna head downstairs with the rest. I want to see how Willow's audition will go."

KT: "Why?"

Me: "KT, its Willow we're talking about. She's obviously gonna do something weird for her audition."*Stands up* "You coming?"

KT: "Nah. I don't want to face them right now."

Me: "Don't worry, I'll talk to Eddie." *Open the door*

KT: "Be careful!"

I walk out of my room with my notebook and pencil. I walk down the stairs and see Mara there.

Me: "Hey, Mars!"

Mara: "Hey! Are you going to audition?"

Me: "Have you met Patricia?"

Mara: "True. The audition's in the common room."

I smile and enter the common room.

Me: "Hey, Eds."

I lay on his lap with my legs hanging off of one arm (chair arm) and my head resting in the other.

Eddie: "Comfortable?"

Me: "Wait." *Move around a little* "Better!"

Eddie and I: "Heh heh!"

I started to draw in my notebook. I'm gonna give it to Eddie tomorrow since its our 10 year anniversary. Yep, its been 10nyears since we first met and became best friends.

Eddie: "What ya drawing." *Tries to take a peek*

Me: "Ah, ah, ah!"*Turn it away* "Its a surprise."

Eddie: "Okay, okay."

Then Auntie Trudy comes in.

Auntie Trudy: "Aaron, there's someone on the phone for you. Its about...Jacob."

Me: "What about dad?"

Auntie Trudy: "Just take the student phone." *Leaves*

Me: "I'll be right back. It sounds urgent."

Eddie: "Okay."

I get up and head into the foyer. I see the phone there. I sit down, continue shading in my drawing, and talk into the phone.

Me: "H-hello?"

?: "Aaron, baby, its Aunt Samantha."

Me: "Hey, Sam. What's wrong with dad?"

Sam is from my mom's side while Auntie Trudy is my dad's distant cousin. Sam's visiting for the year.

Sam: "Aaron, I'm so sorry."

Me: "W-what happened?"

Sam: "Jacob got into a car accident. He drove into a tree. The car exploded. Baby...he didn't make it."*Sobs on the other line*

Me: "W-w-what?" *Sob*

Sam: "You can live with Aunt Adriana and Dexter or Auntie Trudy in England, or me in America."

Aunt Adriana is dad's sister and Dexter is her son AKA my cousin.

Me: "I'll live with you during the summer and Aunt Adriana during the rest of the year. Thanks for telling me."

Sam: "I'm so sorry baby. I'll tell Ade to get some of your stuff and I'll take the rest to America. Night."

Me: "Night."

I hang up and sob my heart out. What did I do to deserve this? I look at my finished drawing of Eddie and I holding and "HAPPY 10 YEAR ANNIVERSARY" in bubble letters. I wipe away my tears and stand up. I slowly stood by the doorway of common room and saw Fabian and Alfie crouched by Eddie, talking.

Fabian: "So, how's it going?"

Eddie: "How's what going?"

Alfie: "You and Aaron."

What?!

Eddie: "We're fine. Why?"

Fabian: "What do you mean why?" *Whispers* "What info did you get from her?"

What info?!

Eddie: *Whispers* "Nothing...yet."

Alfie: *Whispers* "I can't believe she fell for it. I mean, you would never actually be friends with her. Right?"

Eddie: *Whispers* "...Right."

What?! Why would he do that?!

Me: *Enter the room* "What?!"

Eddie: *Stands up* "Aaron, I can explain."

Me: "I can't believe you! You slug! To think I finally had you back."

Eddie: "You do!"

Me: "No! I don't! First I find out that my dad died tonight and then I find out your game?!"

I rip out the picture, crush it into a ball, and throw it at Eddie's chest.

Me: "Happy 10 Year Anniversary."

I run out of the room and up the stairs.

* * *

I'm in my room with KT in my uniform. I sit on KT's bed as she packs to leave. Yeah, KT's leaving. I tried to change her mind, but she won't stay.

KT: "Aren't you gonna get ready for breakfast?"

Me: "I think I'm gonna skip breakfast."

KT: *Looks at me* "Hey, I know you don't what to face Eddie but you gotta eat!"

I told her about what happened last night when she found me crying.

Me: "I'll eat. Just when everyone leaves the house."

KT grabs my bag and pulls me off of the bed.

KT: "Come on!"

She pulls me downstairs.

Me: "NO! LET ME STARVE! MAYBE THIS WAY I CAN BECOME A SINNER LIKE PATRICIA!"

KT: "You have to eat!"

She pulls me into the dinning room but I grab onto the door frame which causes her to pull me by my waist.

Me: "NO! LET ME BE! LET ME STARVE TO MY DEATH! DO IT FOR EDDIE! DADDY!"

KT: "Come on! You know you wanna!"

Me: "I! DON'T! WANNA!"

KT: "But you gotta." *Picks me up b the waist*

For a girl, she is STRONG.

Me: "Put. ME. Down."

KT: "Nope. Now sit."

KT puts me in a chair across from Eddie and sits next to me.

KT: "For an 18 year old, you are light!"

Me: "I was anorexic for 4 years. Deal with it.

KT: "Just eat." *Leaves*

Eddie: "Um, Happy 10 Year Anniversary."

Me: "Too little too late for _happy_."

Today is the day. I wish I was at school right know. I eat some spoonfuls of cereal and head upstairs to my room. KT is still packing.

KT: "I told you to eat."

Me: "I did. You never said how much. Are you really leaving?"

KT: *Zips up her duffle bag* "Yeah. I'm gonna live with my aunt in London."

Me: "I'm gonna miss you." *Hugs her*

KT: *Hugs back* "Same. Now, get to school. Get something from the vending machine."

Me: *Nod and pull away* "Okay. Make sure you call me when you get there."

I open the door and look back.

Me: "Bye."

KT: "Bye."

And I leave.

* * *

I am helping put all of my props in place.

Jerome: "Its a big day. Try not to ruin it. That would be great."

Me: "Calm down Jerome."

Jerome: "We'll see. And Willow, you're the new Jo. Well done," *Gets off stage*

Willow: "To squee or not to squee...SQUEE!" *Turns to Alfie*  
"Alfie!"

They hug and Alfie carries her bridal style. I see Eddie and Fabian go in a corner. Then I hear Patricia.

Patricia: "Ah, cool. Sorry, I didn't want you to think that I'm like...KT."

Eddie: "Hey, never." *Hugs Patricia*

Fabian: *Runs to me* "I am so so so sorry about _everything._ I saw Patricia's eyes."

Me: "Red?"

Fabian: *Nods* "I am so sorry I didn't believe you or KT."

Me: "Apology accepted. But, KT's leaving."

Fabian: "Where?"

Me: "London to live with her aunt. She thinks that she can't be at this school because of Sibuna. You can talk to her before she leaves if she's still at the house packing."

Fabian: "Thanks. Oh, and, welcome to Sibuna. You deserve it." *Leaves*

Me: "Yes!" *Fist pump the air and get back to work*


	6. House of Capture

**_House of Capture_**

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

Okay, so, I am getting ready for the play. I set the cups and plates on the table on stage. Then Aaron walks in holding more. Where is she getting this?

Aaron: "It was my mum's china. And my dad used to collect cups and mugs. Don't know why though. I found it hilarious."

Me: "Did I say that out loud?"

Aaron: *Nods* "Yeah." *Tu ls a strand of her blue highlights behind her ear*

Me: "Look, Aaron-"

Aaron: "Just save it Eddie. And I did mean what I said at breakfast when KT made me eat." *Leaves*

I sigh and head over to a corner. Then I hear KT call me.

KT: "Eddie!" *Reaches me*

Me: "What?"

?: "KT!"

Aaron comes over and hugs her.

Aaron: "What are you doing here?" *Pulls away* "I thought you were going to-"

KT: "London. Yeah, I am not gonna give up on Gramps. I have to finish this, Sibuna or no Sibuna."

Aaron: "Did you talk to Fabian?"

KT: "Thats why I'm here. Fabian's not in his room."

Aaron: "Do you think it's Frobisher?"

KT: "Eddie, you have to help us find Fabian. I think he's in trouble."

Then Patricia comes over.

Patricia: "What's she doing here?"

KT: "Aaron and I need to find Fabian and I'm asking for Eddies's help?"

Patricia: "I bet she's just saying that to get one of us to look for Fabian then kidnap us and take us to the gatehouse."

Aaron and KT: "Just shut up, Patricia!"

Patricia: "Don't talk to me like that!" *Eyes flash red and almost attack*

Me: "Hey!" *Stop her from starting a fight* *KT, just get out of here."

Aaron: "Don't talk to her like that!"

KT: "Come on, Aaron. We need to find Fabian."

They leave to look for Fabian.

Me: "Hey, you okay?" *I turn to Patricia and hug her*

KT and Aaron were right. I have messed up a lot."

* * *

The play starts and I sit down in a chair.

Me: "Hey Jo."

Willow: "Hey."

I stand up and Patricia walks by.

Me: "Hey, Mandy."

I walk backstage towards Alfie.

Me: "Alfie, we have to find KT and Aaron.

Alfie: "I thought they were the bad guys."

Me: "We got it all wrong. We need to leave. Like now."

Alfie: "But, what about the play?"

Me: "End of the world, sinners, Sibuna?" *Do the Sibuna salute*

Alfie: "If you put it that way!" *Does the same*

We leave the school.

* * *

I walk around and find KT and Aaron.

Me: "Guys!"

KT: "Don't worry, we're not gonna kidnap you!"

Aaron: "So, just keep on walking!"

Me: "No, guys." *Catch up to them and stop them*

Aaron: "What?!"

Me: "Look, guys, I am really sorry. I was wrong."

KT: "What? How did you find out?"

Me: "I saw Patricia's eyes, they glowed red just like you said."

KT: "Finally!"

Me: "And Aaron, I seriously did not mean to hurt you. I am and _dead_ serious. I was planning on apologizing. I told Fabian and Alfia but, they took it the wrong way. I wasn't gonna lose them too. I'm really sorry."

Aaron just looks at me with tears filling her silver eyes. They really are beautiful. She pulls me into a hug and I smile.

Aaron: "I forgive you."

Me: *Pull away and se. Patricia with Alfie* "Oh no. Patricia has Alfie. You guys stay here."

I kiss Aaron's forehead and follow Patricia and Alfie. What? I love Aaron like she's the sister I never had. What do you expect? I reach them.

Me: "Hey, guys."

Patricia: "Eddie."

Me: "What are you guys doing."

Patricia: "Looking for you."

Me: "Well, here I am."

I hug her awkwardly. Oh, the irony.


End file.
